


Burning Desire

by sickoi



Series: “Ruvik, you deserve attention” they said. [4]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickoi/pseuds/sickoi
Summary: They had wanted each other for too long. Resisting the carnal temptation was difficult, they both had experience, but now they had finally given up.
Relationships: Ruben "Ruvik" Victoriano/Reader, Ruvik/Reader
Series: “Ruvik, you deserve attention” they said. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895881
Kudos: 13





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I would say thank you to @VictorianoRuben on Tumblr for requesting me this smutty one-shots. Hope y’all enjoy it!

They had wanted each other for too long. Resisting the carnal temptation was difficult, they both had experience. It was difficult to find a moment, an opportunity, to test the flavor of the other. But now they had finally given up. 

It all started when she just finished changing the bandages on her Ruben, her  beloved and irresistible Ruben. 

He would get up, give her a little kiss on the lips and go back to his laboratory, but not this time. (Y/N) wouldn't let him. It was time to erase the shyness they had accumulated, and to unite by becoming one. 

She knelt, coming to the same height as he was sitting. Her eyes were fixed on Ruben. Her idea was completely wrong: she behaved like a predator when in reality she knew very well that she would become the  **prey**.

Her lips rested delicately on his, it was the first sign: their burning desire was alive and breathing.  He understood in few seconds what she really wanted to do; Ruben's tongue made space in her mouth, meeting (Y/N)'s and pressing together in a warm kiss. His hand caressed her hair, the sweet scent they emanated revived his lungs every time and he loved this sensation, Ruben pushed her to continue more and more. Their lips didn’t want to break away from that kiss, but for a moment they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. (Y/N)’s breathing was growing up, she would never have expected such contact from him, which was why she wanted to continue it now. She was curious to see how far her Ruben Victoriano could go.

“Are you sure?” He asked, accaressing her cheek with his thumb. 

“Yes.” Her tone was firm. (Y/N) knew what she wanted and needed  him right now. And the same was for him. 

Ruben said nothing, but took her hand and made her lie on the bed. He couldn't deny it to himself, his heart was pounding and he felt almost insecure. He had been a long time alone, believing he never needed sex with anyone. But since he had met her, the effect it caused him was undeniable. Ruben got on top of her, already establishing a  _dominance_. Even if he had never had such experiences, he would never be submissive. He was his personality. His lips began to kiss her neck, causing her skin to shiver with cold shivers. Her skins was marked with small hickeys. It was his territory and everyone would have know it. 

Her hands moves quickly to unbutton his shirt and throw it on the floor. It was so hard to stay focused. (Y/N) could feel her pelvis presses against his. The climax was growing up fast. His hand slipped under her t-shirt, unbuttoning her bra in seconds. When she took off both clothes, her body was exposed and her temperature continued to rise, she was burning. Ruben admired that view, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He wanted to taste everything about her. 

His lips continued to descend, coming to the wings of her collar bones. Soon her hand was down the waistband of his trousers, stroking his cock with a firm touches. Her fingers wrapped around his cock, pulling with such a quick rhythm hecouldn’t stand, it was so good. He stopped and pressed his face into the side of her head, his body starting to tremble with need, but he couldn’t cum so soon, it didn’t want it. As he restrained himself, he decided to take her hand by the wrist, blocking her with his grip. Ruben's lips finally reached her left breast; he drew circles with his kisses, then gently took her nipple between his teeth. The mouth of his beloved emitted moans of pleasure mixed with calling his name, she wanted more.

Her breaths became more and more panting with pleasure. 

“Ru–“ She was about to call out his name when he slipped one finger the first time, then a second inside her. Her mind went blank. 

“Look how you’re wet for me.” A smirk was growing on his face, while he was pumping two fingers inside her. It excited him too much to know it had this effect. 

“I want you,” He kissed her hard, making her stop uttering even a single word. He pressed his thumb against her clit, she literally felt an electric feel that she couldn’t describe. She screamed into his mouth as she came. 

“You already have me.” Ruben unzipped her skirt and slipped it off, the same end was destined for her panties too. (Y/N) wet her lower lip with her tongue as she took off his pants and boxers. Ruben admired her once again, she was so beautiful. She smiled, giving him the certainty that he was looking for so much.

He thrust into her in one stroke. Her natural reaction was to bucked her hips to bring him closer; Her eyes grew wide at that pleasure. He continued to kiss her as he began to move. Initially Ruben went slowly on it, fully enjoying an emotion he had never experienced before. But when (Y/N) wrapped her legs around his hips trying to pull him harder, he began to move faster, pounding hard into her. It seemed that between one moment and another they could remain united like this forever. That's all both of them needed. 

(Y/N) tried to focus on the building pressure inside her, noticing how him was closer and closer to his own orgasm too. It all hit so fast that she went light-headed, she couldn’t control her body reaction as she came. Everything was so hard and intense that she barely realized that Ruben came with her. It took minutes for him to ride out her orgasms before he finally pulls out. Before falling to her side, he gave her one last kiss; tired but intense.

“You can’t imagine how much I love you, Sunflower.” He whispered in her ear, caressing her face.

“I love you too, Ruben.”


End file.
